


Folie à deux

by erdbeertoertchen



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Rin-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erdbeertoertchen/pseuds/erdbeertoertchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were two obsessions Matsuoka Rin could call his own. They where acting like diseases, each of them with their very own symptoms and courses. Neither of them could be healed just like that, his mind already taken over by them too much. Acting like lethal ones, one worse than the other. || Rin-centric || MakoRin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Folie à deux

There were two obsessions Matsuoka Rin could call his own. They where acting like diseases, each of them with their very own symptoms and courses. Neither of them could be healed just like that, his mind already taken over by them too much. Acting like lethal ones, one worse than the other.

 

The first one was rather acute. After meeting Nanase Haruka and swimming against him and loosing at the 75m distance. Rin was obsessed about winning against him, for the sake of his father. As long as that illness was there, he couldn’t move one. However, there was one huge advantage; there was a change of getting completely healed with taking medication only once. He could get rid of that mind-overtaking mania with a single shot.

 

He had to win against him. Just once.

 

(And he did.)

 

But there was still that second disease that was there soon after the first one had started. It was one of the chronic ones, slowly growing inside his mind the first time they met, when both of them where still young. Too young for Rin to realize what was about to happen to him. There was no way he could have protected himself with some kind of immunization, no way to escape that lethal illness. Especially not when all his attention was already concentrated on the acute one dragging on his sense. Little did he know, as he became acquainted with Tachibana Makoto.

 

When he left for Australia, it had gotten strong enough to cause him a headache once in a while, his thoughts drifting up back to Japan, at first only clinging onto Haruka but soon he found himself tripping over that warm smile more often. Sometimes often, sometimes less. It was bearable, because the air was clean and washed his brain free, so that he could concentrate on his other infection.

 

Coming back to Japan made him run into the taller male once in a while and he suddenly recognized that the other obsession had made a jump, sharing place with his first one. The headache turned into nausea way to often to be called accidental, his concentration on winning over Haruka slipping the moment he stepped out of the water and met the gaze of that gentle giant. Another symptom was the anger slowly rising inside of him. Rin couldn’t understand why he was still so friendly to him. Well, he knew why Makoto was acting like that, he knew it too well. It was just part of his character, maybe even most of his character, the reason why he was accepted so soon by them back then when they had been smaller, younger, more innocent. Even know, after all that happened, that childlike and forgiving smile was always on his face, and it turned his stomach upside down. The redhead didn’t deserve it, and on the other hand Makoto was hurting himself more than he helped Rin. Everyone knew that was just like he always had been.

 

Nothing special, the gentle giant always caring about every damn person, nothing special at all, Rin was like everyone else to him. Maybe less. Sometimes he caught himself thinking about making him angry at him, just to see another expression, another emotion that was only meant for him. Just a small crack in that facade, finally doing something good for himself and actual start to show his true emotion, showing that he was indeed human and that he could be broken, that he was able to hate people for what they had done. Making him shout at him, he was sure Makoto could sound desirable even when angry.

 

But there was a problem he could never get over with; he couldn’t hurt Makoto.

 

His second illness brought another symptom along. Spread enough inside his mind and body to make him actually care more about the other than himself. Even just for a while, even though just for as long as the other was present. But it was enough.

 

Of course there were times when he asked himself what had gotten into him. Questioning his own orientation, desperately trying to convince him it was not what he was too afraid to admit.

 

Spending nights online, trying to force his mind into thinking the other way round. When he was woken up by another nightmare. Not his usual one’s, with another person. Truth be told, he only called them nightmares because he was shocked, because he didn’t want to believe that he had just dreamed about himself and the other male, sharing a bed, sharing the night, sharing kisses.

 

Shaking his head in disbelieve or in a weak attempt of getting right of those pictures, he turned his laptop on and started searching for videos that would help him to forget about that. It was a mere slip of his mind. Once in a while, he was a teenager after a while, he was curious. Still, he could get himself turned on by watching porn all night long like every normal boy his age did. At least Rin assumed so. So he stared the first thing that caught his attention, headphones on in case someone was listening and he forced his mind to concentrate on what was happening right in front of him. After the first one merely released a feeling of disgust inside of him, he tried another video. Maybe every first time ended like that. One had to get used to what was happening. Too much make-up, too much acting, but it was still sex. Between a woman and a man. Between a woman and two men. Something should react inside of him. But it didn’t. Even though he could tell that the female was at least somehow attractive, but he found himself tilting his head in concentration, leaning closer to the screen when those men started kissing each other. His mouth went dry, his heartbeat got faster just a bit and after his hand slid down his stomach, almost reaching for his already too tight pants, when he started imaging things, persons, that weren’t actually there, only then he managed to snap his laptop shut, crawling away from. It was also not until then, that he noticed his panting and how hot his cheeks had gotten.

 

His second disease had overtaken the first one.

 

Just when it had reached it’s final stage, close to devouring him completely, leaving him in a complete mess, something major happened. Huge enough to be either medicine or poison to his disease. Or even both.

 

Meeting inside the changing room, after another competition he only attempted because he was asked to by his captain, assuring Rin that it would improve his skills, but in the end it was just like every other before. Not getting him closer to his final goal, even thought his first illness had finally be healed a while ago.

 

The shark had been disregardful and somehow ended up choosing the wrong one. Every one else had already left (and he wasn’t sure if that had been a good or a bad thing), leaving the two of them alone. He on one end and Makoto almost leaving through the door of the other room, stopping his steps for a moment. He was still wearing his swimsuit, a sudden feeling of being exposed to the other who was completely dressed, despite that neither of them had said a word until then.

 

“You’re still here, Rin?” A weak attempt in starting a conversation, even for Makoto, ridiculously friendly smile on his face only worsen things.

 

“Ah… Mikoshiba-buchou took longer than usual.” Even he himself was surprised about how cold his voice could sound at times like this.

 

Warm eyes meeting his own gaze for a split second and Rin’s attitude slipped just like that, long enough to be recognizable. Even through the distance. He knew it. Cursing under his breath and narrowing his eyes, the redhead hoped he could bring enough hate into his expression to make the other forget what he just saw. When the brunet’s surprise was clearly shown on his own face, altogether with some kind of hurt Makoto always tried to hide, Rin finally managed to turn his eyes away.

 

It hurt like hell to keep looking. Like his very disease was backfiring at him, punishing him for hurting the cause of all his pain. But he deserved and he had gotten used to it. Never before had he every tried to think about what would even, if somehow, the other would answer his feelings. That maybe also Makoto had to deal with his own kind of disease and that maybe even Rin could be the cause of such a thing.

 

“Shall I walk you home then?”

 

Fuchsia orbs rushing up again, meeting that warm gaze once again. Why? Why was he still acting so nice?

 

“Che.”

 

How pitiful of him to assume, that he was able to change the brunet’s behavior just like that. Nothing had changed between them. Not a single thing. Only the shark had changed. So much that only his appearance attested that it was indeed the same Matsuoka Rin that brought the four of them together back than. Other than that, his illnesses had already garbled his character, making it almost incognizable.

 

“Don’t give me that shit.”

 

Clenching his fists he attempted to turn around and just leave, trying to lose sight of the other and getting away as far as possible. He wasn’t prepared to talk to Makoto, not at all. From the very start he had told himself that trying would only be in vain, would only cause more pain for him and maybe even for Makoto. Rin was strong and he was sure that he would be able to bear that pain alone, to get over it soon and to concentrate only on what he had promised his father. Because that was the only thing that mattered, his feelings and his own mind not important at all.

 

It went to fast and before the redhead was able to realize what had happened, Makoto had walked through the room, stopping a few steps before him and grabbing his arm to keep him from running away. His eyes showing concern, true concern, but Rin knew it was nothing special and before the other could start, he decided to speak first.

 

“I don’t need your damn sympathy… it’s only making things fucking complicated. Can’t you see that there is a god damn reason for me to avoid every single encounter with you since I cam back. Don’t tell me you care for people and don’t notice something pathetic like that!”

 

He was leaning against the closest wall, pressing his body against it in an attempt of getting away from the other. Makoto was just too close to him, symptoms intensifying, his head spinning and his stomach twisting uncontrollable. Rin was staring up, those few inches they were different in height not enough to cause a distance that could help him calm down, warm eyes to close to be ignored.

 

Makoto didn’t say a word for a while, the silence turning agonizing. Placing his slightly larger hands on the redheads shoulders, the looked as if he had to take a deep breath, plucking up courage.

 

Suddenly their lips connected, the redhead’s knees getting weak the moment they met. All the tension that had built up inside of him was suddenly released, like a shot of adrenalin letting him forget the symptoms of his disease as he found hopelessly moaning into that kiss, his arms wrapping themselves around the taller male’s neck, leaning up just a bit to achieve a better angle. Leaning closer once more, Rin used his shoulders to push himself off the wall, but was soon pressed back again. Makoto reached down, his warm hand caressing the redhead’s sides, resting on his hips and holding him in place like that.

 

The orcas kiss happened to be just as soft and sweet as his character was, but Rin was acting like a hungry carnivore, nipping on those delicious lips, his teeth apparently sharper than an average person, bitter-sweet pain caused by a diseased teenager.

 

There was a light chuckle when the other pulled away, emerald meeting the gaze of dark eyes, a mixture of surprise and hunger seen in them. Both of them only now noticing how much they had gotten out of breath. “What are you waiting for?”

 

“Hah… I just wanted to tell you… I really like you. And it hurts me to say how you fight against something that you don’t need to.”

 

And there was indeed a small hint of red slowly rising onto Rin’s cheeks, his eyes widen for a moment before his lips curved up just a bit upon realizing that the smile the other now showed was only meant to be seen by him and knowing that healed his illness just a bit.

 

Answering it with a kiss, the smaller male got closer again, unable to form words even though it was all he ever wanted to hear, all he ever wanted to say to him. Makoto understood him anyway, his strong hands now around Rin’s thighs, pulling him up a bit and causing the other to entwine his legs around the taller one’s hips. The sudden friction causing a moan to slip between the redheads lips, not noticing that they where moving until he found himself placed on a table, the only one that could be found inside the changing room. Makoto leaned over him, slowly pulling that smaller person again the counter top, his soft lips wandering down Rin’s jaw line, placing kisses all over his neck and down the bend his collarbone caused while the orcas hands where already on the waistband of his swimming shorts, causing the shark to breath in sharply between his teeth. His own hands were trembling, impatience and excitement mixing and making it almost impossible helping Makoto out of his shirt.

 

However, that cloth still fell down on the slightly wet floor, no one really caring what would happen to it right now, both too busy with each other.

 

Too long the laps of time from getting undressed until they finally managed to be as close as possible, bare skin against bare skin, muffled moans filling the room as both of them tried not to cause to much noise, using kisses to dam their voices. Makoto somehow managed to find a rhythm both could deal with, even though Rin could take even more, wanted more, wanted his all. But he would go along with it, the medicine-like way those touches, those thrusts acted taming his disease for now, calming his mind and exciting it to a whole new level, tension rising until the taller male hit his climax, throwing the redhead over the edge as well just mere seconds later.

 

When he woke up again, rising into a sitting position, Rin was breathing hard, panting into the night not caring about waking somebody. It had been so real, the redhead took a few minutes until he finally managed to realize what had been right or wrong. When his mind had started to play with him, fever caused by the second illness turning into a delirium.

 

“Tsk… not again.”

 

Little did he know that his second disease had turned into poison and the only antidote was unreachable.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda rushed the end, but I really intended to write some long and good smut but after writing the first part it just won't fit into the story line. I also wanted to write a happy-end, oh well. Guess I need to get more into Makoto, since I am good at portraying Rin and just unable to write him. Haha.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it. The next MakoRin fic I'll write will be more PWP-like, I swear! \uvu/


End file.
